Precious Love
by YelyahFran
Summary: What happens when Stella's parents get divorced and Stella needs Charlie's unique comfort? It happens to lead to professing their love. But will Stella be too scared? Rated T STARLIE ONESHOT!


**I'm bored so I'm making a Starlie oneshot. Basically, this is gonna be between a time when Stella's parents get divorced and Charlie needs to help her through the troubled time. I seriously don't know why my Starlie stories are about being scared to love. I REALLY DON'T KNOW. Okay, HERE WE GO THEN! I don't own Emergency by Paramore and Lemonade Mouth.**

_**Stella's POV**_

That day pretty much ruined my life. Well, not really. The ending was the best thing that ever happened to me but the beginning was just… UGH.

_~Flashback~_

"_Are you happy now?" I heard my dad shout at my mom._

_I covered my head with a pillow and covered my ears with my hands._

"_Just get out of here with Timmy." I heard my mom say._

_At those words, I sat up in bed with wide eyes. "No." I muttered under my breath, fearing the worst._

_I went downstairs and saw Timmy and my dad carrying suitcases._

"_Goodbye Stella." My dad said._

"_You can't do this. Please." I said as tears welled up in my eyes._

"_Let them go Stella. We'll plan your visits sometime. Right now, I want your father out of my sight." Mom said and my father growled._

_Timmy and my dad left and my mom slammed the door behind them._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" I screamed at her._

"_It's not our fault that we can't stop fighting Stell." My mom tried to say but I shook my head._

"_No mom, it's your fault for not even trying." I said and let the tears flow freely._

_I ran to my room and buried my face in a pillow. Could life get any worse?_

_~End of flashback~_

Back to the present now! I took out my phone and texted the best friend I always turned to.

**To: Charlie**

**From: Stella**

**Come over to my house. Please Charle. :'(**

I wiped a stray tear on my face as I pressed send. The reply came less than 2 minutes later.

**To: Stella**

**From: Charlie**

**Okay. You seem real upset. Tell me when I get there.**

I smiled at him. With one text, he could already tell how I felt. Or was it just the emoticon?

Since his house was close to mine, he arrived at my house in about 5 minutes.

"Hey Charlie." I greeted him as I opened the door.

"What's up?" He asked me.

I bit my lip, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to my room.

I sat on my bed and began to sob. I felt him sit beside me and rub my back gently. Once it felt less awkward, he put his arm around me and pulled me close. He rubbed my shoulder and I smiled sadly at him.

"My dad left with Timmy." I managed to say through the tears.

He was at a loss for words. All he did was rub my shoulder but the silence wasn't awkward but more of the comfortable silence. The type when you have nothing to say and all you can do is keep the person close.

The heat radiated from Charlie's body made me realize that I'd been freezing. I was wearing a black tank top, gray jeans and black sneakers in November with the airconditioning still on.

But I felt something different in Charlie's warmth. Something that made me feel better. I couldn't put my finger on it.

_**Charlie's POV**_

I have to admit, I like Stella. I'm talking like like here and seeing her break down like this just broke me. What made me feel even worse was that I couldn't do anything about it.

I tilted her head up with my finger. "Everything'll be okay."

"How do you know?" She asked me with a hoarse voice.

"Because I'll always be here for you." I said softly and she smiled at me.

I leaned forward slightly. "I heard that love is the only cure for an emotional crisis."

"But who would love me? I bet no one does." She said with her eyes closed.

"W-what if I s-said I do?" I stuttered. It felt right yet awkward.

"Do you?" She asked me.

I nodded slightly and a small smile formed on her lips. "What if I said I do too Delgado?"

"I'd be the happiest guy in the world." I said and kissed her.

She threw her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her waist.

She suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I took her hand in mine.

"Does love even exist? Will it fade away? I've seen it fade once, I don't wanna see it happen to me." She said and I squeezed her hand.

"Stella, I love you. I'll never let a love so precious fade away." I told her

She expressed how she felt by writing a song.

_I think we have an emergency__  
><em>_I think we have an emergency___

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong__  
><em>_'Cause I won't stop holding on___

_So are you listening?__  
><em>_So are you watching me?___

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong__  
><em>_'Cause I won't stop holding on___

_This is an emergency__  
><em>_So are you listening?___

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this___

_It's really not your fault__  
><em>_When no one cares to talk about it__  
><em>_To talk about it___

_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times__  
><em>_When it deserved to be alive__  
><em>_I've seen you cry way too many times__  
><em>_When you deserve to be alive, alive___

_So you give up every chance you get__  
><em>_Just to feel new again___

_I think we have an emergency__  
><em>_I think we have an emergency___

_And you do your best to show me love__  
><em>_But you don't know what love is___

_So are you listening?__  
><em>_So are you watching me?___

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this___

_It's really not your fault__  
><em>_When no one cares to talk about it__  
><em>_To talk about it___

_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times__  
><em>_When it deserved to be alive__  
><em>_I've seen you cry way too many times__  
><em>_When you deserve to be alive, alive___

_These scars, they will not fade away___

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it___

_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times__  
><em>_When it deserved to be alive__  
><em>_I've seen you cry way too many times__  
><em>_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

I hugged her tight. "Stella, there's no way in the whole world that I'll ever let what happened to your parents happen to us."

Well, love is just beautiful.

**Like it? SLEEPY NOW! Enjoyed writing this oneshot because I have nothing much to do anyway. Okay, GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
